halloweenspecialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Beauty
Beauty is the Halloween episode of the ABC fantasy series , originally aired as the fourth episode of the show's seventh and final season. As of 2017, this is the only holiday production in the franchise. Plot Opening sequence Halloween-themed decor is featured in the background. In the Characters' Past It has been a year after the Final Battle, as Gold and Belle enjoy life as a family with their son Gideon. Gold tells Belle that he has acquired a family travel book so they can document their adventures. Fast forward to many years later, and it appears that age has caught up to Belle and Rumpelstiltskin. Rumple has now grown tired of being The Dark One and wants to rid himself of the cursed immortality and Darkness once and for all. He takes the Dagger and throws it into a river, only to see it return to him. As the years continues to go by, Gideon is preparing to go to college, while Rumpelstiltskin and Belle discuss the Dagger. Rumple comes up with a solution, which is to take it to a place called The Edge of Realms. As Rumple and Belle arrived to the Edge of Realms, the two come to the conclusion that they shouldn’t dispose of the Dagger, but Belle believes that they should try something simpler. The two decided to build a nice home for the family, where they live out their final days as a couple. As Belle checks the drapes, she collapses on the floor, and a distraught Rumple believes that he can bring her back by taking Belle to a bright setting sun that would revive her, only to discover that Belle had kept the truth from Rumple on the prophecy of how to dispose of The Dagger, because she wanted Rumple to believe that their love will supersede death. As Belle nears death, she asks that Rumple let her go but tells him that once he is rid of The Dagger that he’ll return to her, and suddenly, Belle passes away. At Belle’s grave, Gideon offers to take The Dagger from Rumple, and use it to transfer the Darkness from Rumple into himself, but his father refuses, not wanting another one of his sons to be lost because of his Darkness. He also reveals that he already has someone else ready to hand the Dagger over to, revealing this to be a mysterious Guardian. Sometime later Rumple ends up in the Magical Forest and meets Alice. In Seattle It’s Halloween in Hyperion Heights, where Weaver is having a brief but awkward conversation with Tilly, who is wearing a rabbit mask. Later on in Victoria’s limousine, Tilly surprises Victoria and tells her that she knows about who she is before Victoria used pepper spray on Tilly and end up taking Tilly’s backpack. Victoria then talks to Weaver about Tilly’s actions, and insists that Tilly takes her pills, as it keeps her from remembering that she is actually Alice. Victoria wants Weaver to do this or he’ll pay dearly. The situation with Tilly spills over into the disagreements between Rogers and Weaver to the point of telling Rogers that he doesn’t care about anyone. Hours later Weaver finds Tilly to ask her why she stopped taking the pills. Tilly believes that (everyone in Hyperion Heights) are all pieces of the same puzzle, but they’re all wearing masks. Weaver asked Tilly to elaborate further but she’d rather show him. The two then head at the train tracks for the answer, and while en route Weaver handed Tilly a sandwich that was laced with the pill’s ingredients. Suddenly Tilly begins complaining about the pills making her small and in a White Rabbit-eqse fashion bails out of the vehicle. When Weaver catches up to Tilly, she insists that she is this close to revealing the answer and pulls out a chipped teacup in front of Weaver, claiming that he’s actually Rumpelstiltskin, and even though this triggers a flashback, Weaver doesn’t seem to remember his past. Tilly then takes Weaver’s gun and shoots him in order to prove that he that is immortal. Hours later at a hospital, Weaver is in a comatose state, where he somehow almost met up with Belle but is stopped and he regained consciousness. Weaver, realizing that Tilly is his key to reuniting him with Belle, tells Rogers that it was a robber who shot him and orders Tilly to go for now. Afterwards, Rogers and Tilly get together to play a game of chess. In between the situation, Lucy is getting ready for trick or treating, but Jacinda’s costume gift is immediately taken out as trash by Ivy, who has been tasked with taking her step-niece around the neighborhood to get candy. However Ivy’s distraction with her phone just gave Lucy the opportunity to give Ivy the slip. Around the same time, Roni consoles Henry after trying to get used to having lost his family, but suggested that he move on and try to pursue Jacinda as a possibility. Henry then visits Jacinda at her workplace but the conversation is cut short when they learn that Ivy lost Lucy, and since Jacinda can’t leave her job, Henry volunteers to find Lucy. Later that night, Henry catches up with Ivy, and as they search for Lucy, Ivy tells Henry about how she feels about her mother, saying that she feels alone and always on the wrong side of things. Henry then figured out where to find Lucy and Ivy finds her. The three then returned to Mr. Clucks, but Ivy insists that Jacinda take Lucy trick or treating and go with Henry. Afterwards, Victoria confronts Weaver with blackmail if he doesn’t keep Tilly on her medication, but Weaver isn’t having any of this. Meanwhile, at Roni’s, both Henry and Ivy are sharing drinks together and looking at each other. Availability The episode was made available on the Once Upon a Time: The Complete Seventh and Final Season DVD and Blu-ray sets, released by on August 28, 2018. External links * Category:Episodes Category:2017 releases Category:Originally aired on ABC Category:ABC Studios